


The Poems

by Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Whumptober 2019, lol, omg i can't believe im posting these, so i wrote bad poetry, some of the days I didn't have time to write fic, the poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc
Summary: Three super embarrassing attempts at poetry from yours truly for the Whumptober days when I didn't have time to write fic.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Poems

**Day 4: Human Shield (haiku)**

I am but a shield

Here to protect those I love

Or to die trying

-Simon Snow

**Day 9: Shackled (haiku)**

Shackled to a fate

Magic that was never mine

I am empty now

-Simon Snow

**Day 17 “Stay With Me”**

Everything is black.

“Do you see me?”

Nothing but the liturgy of my heart beat_._

“I’m lost"

I’ll find you.

“I’m worthless"

Never to me.

“Stay with me”

I never left.

“Can you hear me?”

All I see are stars.

“I’m broken"

You are the better part.

“Don’t leave me”

I can’t. I won’t.

“I am fire”

I am ice.

“I don’t deserve to be loved”

You do.

“Do you love me?”

With every chamber of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> "Stay With Me" was inspired by the song "You're Somebody Else" by Flora Cash.
> 
> I was originally going to write a ficlet about Simon getting his blood drawn and making Baz stay with him in the lab place, but I heard this song on a melancholy Wayward Son processing morning and came up with this poem thing instead.


End file.
